I am you
by wolfishaya
Summary: SwanQueen One-shot. Set after the Regina/Evil Queen split. Regina is missing for days, her vault is protected by a spell and Emma can't find a way to contact her. She knows that the Evil Queen is up to something, but she can't imagine what is she doing to her better half... Trigger warning: torture.


_Inspired by this amazing fanart by Misslane: misslane1981 .tumblr .c0m /image/151986909413. Check her website!_

* * *

Regina trembled, trying to catch her breath. Her thoughts got lost for a moment. Another one. When the Queen tapped her nail on the knob, she was dragged back to reality.  
«Rrregina…» she purred. The Mayor looked in her eyes, her own. Again, her mind wandered away from there, losing its focus. The Queen shook slowly her head, disappointment on her face. She made her tongue click repeatedly against her palate.  
«No no, dear, come back to me.» she said before turning the knob again. Regina's body tensed to its limit, her face contracted by the unbearable pain caused by the electricity. The Queen made it stop again. Regina panted, exhausted, but said nothing.  
«Say it with me, dear…» the Queen murmured, caressing her cheek. Regina shivered at her own touch. «I'm the Evil Queen. I am not a hero.» she articulated, pronouncing the last word with evident contempt. Regina bliked a couple of times, and licked her dry lips.  
«I'm not you anymore.» she whispered, her voice hoarse and weary.  
The Queen's face at first contorted with anger, but then a smile crossed it, showing pearl-white teeth.  
«We'll see about that.» she said before starting the machine again.

«You will kill the Savior.»  
Regina squeezed her eyes, feeling a few tears run from them. She weakly shook her head, trembling.  
«N-no…»  
Her throat clenched again. She struggled to breath, uslessly. The Queen brought her almost to faint, then let her breathe. Regina gasped and coughed, her lungs burning. More tears fell on the cold metal table below her.  
«Please…» she whispered, crying. She felt nothing but pain and desperation. She wasn't even ashamed anymore.  
«Please what, my dear? We just began.» the Queen devilishly smiled grabbing then her face, digging her nails in the soft flesh. Their noses almost touched. Regina stared at the Queen's widened eyes.  
«She's our enemy, Regina…» the Queen murmured. She let go her face to slide her fingers slowly over her neck. Regina closed her eyes. She felt her hand between her breasts.  
«…. We must defeat her…»  
Regina tried to free herself from the ligatures but, without her magic, it was impossible.  
«…Stop…» she said in a trembling whisper. The Queen slid her hand lower, touching her belly.  
«Say it, Regina… She's our enemy.»  
«No!» Regina exclaimed, snapping open her eyes, burning anger in them. The Queen stared back at her, smiling.  
«Oh, yes, that's my Regina!» she laughed, grasping again her face. «Fire in her eyes, darkness in her heart.»  
«No…» a more desperate sound exited her lips. The Queen's smile grew wider.  
«Yes, Regina. You are evil. You are me.»  
«No!» she cried out, lifting her head from the table, but the Queen pushed it back down and choked her until she passed out.

«You need me.»  
Regina weakly shook her head.  
«You do, my dear. Otherwise, I wouldn't exist.»  
Regina looked herself in the eyes. She then closed hers.  
«Kill me. Kill us.»  
The Queen let out a wild laugh.  
«Seriosly, Regina, do you really think I would do that? You're the one with death wishes, not me. I want to live. I want _my_ happy ending.»  
Regina opened her eyes, staring tiredly at the other woman.  
«We're never gonna get it.» she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. The smile didn't leave the Queen's lips.  
«Oh but we will, dear. I promise.»

The Queen paced with deliberate slowness around her. Regina kept staring at the grey ceiling. She hadn't eaten or slept since… days, probably. A few times the Queen had allowed her to glide into a suspended state of unconsciusness. She let her drink. Well, she drowned her more than once, actually, but yes, she drank some of that water. And she talked. She never stopped talking to her, hammering her with sweet words of hate and revenge.  
Now her head was so soothingly empty. She was actually thinking _nothing_ as she stared at the ceiling. Absolutely nothing.  
«So…» the Queen began, her voice sweet and juicy, a sultry vibration. «…in which delicious way do we want to murder her?»  
Regina stayed silent. Emma. Her name, then her eyes and, gradually, her face and her whole appearance disclosed before her eyes, inside her mind. Murder. Emma. Regina squeezed her eyes, a weak moan exiting her lips.  
«We might stab her, yes, but wouldn't it be way too quick?» the Queen plowed on, sliding her fingers over the metallic surface of the table as she went on walking around her.  
Regina clenched her fists, her breath faster. No, not Emma.  
«What about whipping her to death? That would be funny!» the woman laughed. A few tears ran over Regina's temples.  
«No…» she whispered with a hint of voice.  
The Queen gazed at her, arching one eyebrow.  
«No? Alright dear, then… what do you think about burning her alive? Wouldn't it be amusing to hear her scream her soul out?»  
Regina started sobbing. The Queen looked at her with pity.  
«Oh, Regina, dear, don't cry.» she said pouting. She caressed her cheek. The Mayor tried to avoid the contact, uslessly. «I'm right here, for you. I will never leave you.»  
Regina weeped, hoping that her heart would surrender and stop beating.

«What are you doing?»  
«Regina's still out there, Dad, I'm gonna find her.»  
«Emma…»  
«NO!» she barked, turning abruplty to face her father. «We've done nothing for three days. Nothing! You can't expect me to just sit there and wait…»  
«Emma…» Mary Margaret tried to participate, but her daughter glared at her.  
«No. I'm going out to her. Keep Henry safe.»  
«But mom…»  
Emma gazed at her son. Her fierce stare sweetened a little.  
«I must go, kid.»  
The boy clenched his jaw, then nodded once.  
«I know. Be careful.»  
Emma forced herself to smile at him, then opened the door and exited the apartment.  
As she was outside the building she gathered her power and teleported herself before the vault. Three meters away from it. That was how much the protection spell allowed her to get close to the building. She passed a hand over the barrier, a hateful caress.  
«Regina!» she cried out. As the last time, none answered. She wasn't even sure that they could hear her.  
Emma tried again to break the spell, uslessly. The Queen was too powerful. She punched the barrier, letting out a loud, frustrated groan. She felt tears threaten to come out. The Savior swallowed them back.  
«Come on…» she whispered, as if the woman could hear her. She couldn't imagine what was happening inside the vault. What the Queen was doing to her.

Regina looked the Queen in the eyes. She mirrored in them, in their darkness.  
The Queen's perfect lips curved into a small, satisfied smile.  
«Tell me again, dear: who's your enemy?» she asked, exitement on her face. Regina kept staring at her, feeling absolutely nothing. She knew the answer. For some reason she couldn't recollect, she hesitated though.  
So there was silence, for a moment.  
Then the Mayor lips detached, giving birth to an empty sound.  
«Emma Swan.»  
The Queen's smile grew wider. She kissed the Mayor's lips, distancing then and staring at her with pride.  
«Good girl. Now you must hate her.» she said. A slight confusion made Regina frown. Why on earth would she hate Emma? Emma…  
A flash of the old feelings she felt for the blonde sparkled inside her chest. Regina squeezed her eyes, confused. Emma Swan was her enemy. Who was Emma Swan?  
«She took our son away from us.» the Queen continued, walking around the table. She positioned behind her and bent to whisper in her ear.  
«She destroyed our happy ending.» she went on. A small, dangerous stain of anger appeared inside her. «Robin died because of her.»  
Regina clenched her fists.  
«If she didn't exist, our beautiful curse wouldn't be broken. Henry would be only ours.»  
The Queen stroke her hair, making her moan slighlty.  
 _Henry_. She would protect him.  
«We would still rule…»  
«I don't want to rule…» Regina weakly protested. The Queen grabbed her hair and pulled, making her gasp in pain. She felt tears spring from her squeezed eyes.  
«You want power, Regina. You crave that feeling…» she purred sliding a hand around her throat and slightly chocked her, letting her breath almost immediately. «… the awareness that their pathetic lives are in your hands…»  
Something clicked inside Regina at those words. She felt her core clench. Her breath accelerated together with her heartbeats.  
The Queen let her go, a devilish smile on her face. She walked around the table to face her.  
«I know you want it, Regina.» she said. The Mayor swallowed. She knew it too.

Emma stormed into the house. The owner turned and glared at her.  
«Didn't your parents teach you that you must knock on someone's door, and not smash it?»  
«I need your help.»  
Zelena stared at the Savior, surprise in her light-blue eyes. Robin giggled in her arms, catching her attention for a brief moment. She put her inside the cradle and turned to face the Savior.  
«Really?» she asked, cautious.  
Emma nodded. She put her hand on her hips and moved her weight from one foot to the other.  
«Yes. Regina's in deep shit and we need to save her.»  
The redhead narrowed her eyes, suddenly interested in the sheriff's words.  
«What happened to her?»  
«The Queen. She took her.»  
A hint of fear crossed Zelena's face. She sighed.  
«Where are they?»  
«In the vault. It's protected. I tried, but I can't break the spell. But maybe…»  
Zelena nodded and approached her.  
«… Maybe together we can. Let's go.» she said while she waved her right hand in the air. A dark-green fog surrounded them. One moment later, they were in front of the vault.  
Zelena picked her phone and dialed a number. Emma frowned at her.  
«What…?»  
«It's Zelena. Robin's home alone, go take care of her. Whatever happens to her, happens to you.» she said before hanging up. Emma arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Whoever she called, they would take care of Robin.  
«So…» the witch began sighing. «… look at this wonderful barrier. Let's shatter it.» she said before raising her hands. Emma did the same. Together, they unleashed their powers, lighting the cemetary with white and green shades.

«…and you will…»  
«…I will kill the…»  
The Queen suddenly straightened her back, interrupting her other half. Regina looked confusedly at her. She was about to ask when the woman disappeared. She had the time to see the glimpse of rage on her face, though.

They were using all of their forces to break the defensive spell, but even if the wall was cracking, it woulnd't break. They were about to try one last stronger push when the Evil Queen appeared, just a few steps from them, startling both. They stopped using magic against the barrier and prepared to use it against her.  
The Queen looked furious.  
«What the hell do you think you're doing?» she shouted. She raised her hands and both of them were threw on the ground, a few meters away.  
Emma stood up immediately and helped Zelena to do the same, but the witch moved away from her and tried to attack the Queen. The wall, though, protected her, and the woman laughed, amused.  
«I thought you were smarter than this, Zelena. To ally with the Savior…» She pinched her lips, shaking her head. «… Bad move, Sis.»  
«What are you doing to her?» Emma asked approaching her. Only the wall separated them, a few inches of dark magic. The Queen's smile grew wider, her black eyes glistened of pure darkness.  
«I'm making her realize who she really is.»  
Emma got even closer, her body slightly touching the barrier, her eyes on fire.  
«Let her go.»  
The Queen giggled.  
«Soon.» she said before disappearing in a whirl of purple smoke.  
Emma punched the wall, with the only result to be thrown against a tree. She stood back again refusing Zelena's help.  
She gazed at her though.  
«We must stop her.» she growled. Zelena's eyes were full of fear.  
«I'm afraid we can't.»  
«There must be a way to save her!» Emma shouted, furious. Zelena narrowed her eyes, staring at her.  
«You should be able to stop her. You're the Savior!»  
Emma glowered at her.  
«Except I can't if we don't break that spell! Why can't we break it? How did she make it so strong?»  
Zelena looked towards the vault as if she could see the wall.  
«I don't know…» she murmured. «She's much more powerful than Regina…»  
«Yeah, well, it doesn't really make sense! She _is_ Regina!»  
Zelena looked back at her.  
«No. I mean, yes, but… she's not her, Emma. She's the darkness in her.»  
Emma suddenly realized it. She knew what the Queen was, she experienced it. The Evil Queen was to Regina what Rumple had been to her, when se was the Dark One. Only, she was real.  
«We can't defeat her.» Emma realized. «We must put them back together.»  
Zelena nodded.  
«I thought so.»  
«But how?»  
The witch shrugged.  
«There's only one person that might know it.»  
Emma stared at her.  
«Gold.»

In the darkness of the vault, the Evil Queen appeared from swirling smoke. Regina turned her head to her right to look at her. The woman was sneering.  
«So.. where were we?»  
Regina stared at her, a blank expression on her face.  
«I will kill the Savior.»

The bell clinked shortly, the push on the door too strong to let it jingle.  
The owner of the shop looked with mild surprise at the two women that entered the place, more for the combination that for their presence.  
«Miss Swan, Zelena… what do I owe the… well, I can't say pleasure, but…»  
«How do we put the Evil Queen back inside Regina?» Emma asked without giving him time to finish the sentence. The Dark One slighlty arched his brows, alternating his gaze between the two of them.  
«What makes you think that that is possible?»  
Emma paled.  
«What?»  
«She split herself in two. Have you ever tried to fix an egg after you cracked it?»  
Emma paled even more. Zelena sighed and made one angry step towards the Dark One.  
«There must be a way to stop the Queen.»  
The man smirked.  
«Well of course there is one, dearie.» He paused, enjoying their trepidation. «Kill Regina, and she will die accordingly.»  
Emma had to lean a hand on the table next to her.  
«Are you fucking kidding me? Regina's not dying.» she replied, her voice slightly hoarse. «We'll find a way to save her.»  
Rumplestiltskin stifled a laughter.  
«I'm sure you will.» he said. «I just hope it won't be too late. I mean, who knows what the Queen is doing to her. That woman is capable of anything.»  
«So am I.» Zelena replied, turning then her back on him. She exited the shop.  
Emma shared a last glance with the Dark One, then turned and grabbed the handle.  
«Don't forget, dearie…» Gold said in that moment, stopping her. Emma slightly turned her head and watched him out of the corner of her eye. «… darkness calls darkness.»  
Emma frowned, confused. But asking for an explanation from him would be useless, so she just walked out of the shop and joined an angry Zelena.  
«What did he tell you?» she asked.  
«Nonsense. Darkness calls darkness.»  
«He never tells nonsense. He knows something.» Zelena gritted her teeth. «We must make him speak up.»  
«Threatening the Dark One isn't the best idea, Zelena…»  
The redhead sneered.  
«I know. That's why I won't threat _him_.»  
Emma furrowed her brows.  
«Zelena…»  
The woman stopped walking and faced her.  
«How far are you willing to go to save Regina, Emma?» she asked her, taking her off guard. Seeing that she wouldn't answer, Zelena plowed on. «She could bring her on her dark path again, Emma, you know it.»  
«No, Regina's strong, she would never…»  
«Emma!» Killian ran to join them. Emma greeted the pirate gently squeezing his shoulder.  
«Killian! Are you okay?»  
The man nodded catching his breath.  
«Aye, Love. I looked for you anywhere…» he said, giving then Zelena a suspicious look.  
«Yes, I was… trying to find a way to save Regina.»  
Hook nooded again.  
«I know. That's why I was worried.»  
Emma looked confusedly at him.  
«What?»  
«The Queen. She came at your parent's and threatened them. She said soon Regina will come for you. To kill you.»  
Emma felt like if a black hole was sucking her soul away from her.  
«What?!» she repeated, shocked.  
«I tried to wound her, but she vanished. Emma, come home, it's not safe for you to…»  
«Regina would never do it. Not now.» Zelena cut in, looking Emma in the eyes then.  
«She must be under the Queen's control. Maybe she has her heart.»  
Emma nodded.  
«Right. Zelena, you're stronger than Regina. You can fight her.»  
«Not if the Evil Queen is around…»  
«I'll take care of her.» Emma replied, determined. « It's my fate.»  
«Emma…» Killian gabbed her shoulder. «… you don't know her. She's reckless…»  
The Savior looked into his eyes.  
«I know her.» she objected. «You know her, Killian. We've both been the Dark One. We know the Darkness. She's that darkness, now.»  
The pirate sighed, his lips pressed together.  
«She's much more than that. She enjoys it.»  
Zelena cracked into laughter.  
«Who doesn't?»  
Emma and Killian gazed at her. Then Emma went back looking at the pirate.  
«She's right. She won't kill me, Killian. I know I will defeat her, I just need to find a way to do it without hurting Regina.»  
The man sighed again, then nodded once.  
«Alright, Love. But let me help you.»  
«No! She won't kill me, but she will kill you! Regina was furious because you… came back, and Robin didn't.» she replied awkardly. «I don't think that the Queen will let it go.»  
«I don't care, Emma.» he replied, anger filling his blue eyes. «I won't let you fight alone.»  
«I can't beat her if I have to protect you from her, Hook!» Emma exclaimed, out of patience. «You don't have magic, you can't fight her! Keep my family safe, instead.» she pleaded him with her gaze.  
Killian surrendered, eventually.  
«Alright.» he replied, angered. He then simply turned and left with fast, furious steps.  
«What do you see in that chippy pirate, I wonder...»  
Emma glared at Zelena.  
«Let's go find your sister.» she grumbled.  
Emma and Zelena appeared before the vault once again. The Savior sighed feeling the protective spell vibrate around the building.  
«Regina is still there.» she murmured, gloomy.  
Zelena watched her.  
«How do you know?»  
«The spell.» Emma simply answered nodding towards the invisible barrier. The redhead frowned.  
«That doesn't mean she's inside.» she objected, gazing at the vault now. «That's her refuge. I mean, I don't think she wants us to go in, even if it's empty.»  
The Savior had to admit she was right. Regina could actually be anywhere.  
«So how do we find her?»  
Zelena glanced at her sighing.  
«I wonder how did she manage to stand you for all these years… She's my sister, Emma. We just need Gold's globe or, easier, something of hers.» she spat. With an annoyed gesture then Zelena teleported them both inside Regina's house. She grabbed the first item she found, a pen left on the table, and cast a location spell on it, glaring at Emma.  
«I thought you were better at magic…»  
The blonde glowered at her.  
«I am…» she muttered, the humiliation burning inside her. She just wasn't able to think right now, okay? Not knowing what the Queen had said. Not with the visions tormenting her. And just when the spell started to make an effect, she felt her hand shake. She tried to stop it with her left one, catching Zelena's attention.  
«What's wrong?» she asked.  
Emma barely glanced at her. She bliked repeatedly, trying to push away the shreds of visions invading her eyesight. She focused on the pen, that was floating mid-air, pointing… upstairs?!  
The Savior swallowed, pale. If Regina was in, why didn't she come downstairs? It was impossible that she didn't hear them…  
She and Zelena shared a glance, then Emma ran upstairs.  
«Emma, wait!» Zelena tried to warn her, but Emma didn't listen. She laid her foot on the last step, and Regina exited her bedroom. Emma had just the time to realize that she was in front of her before that a deep, unbelievable pain invaded her from her belly. She doubled over, something wetting her stomach. She moved a hand on it. When she looked at it, it was red. Bloodied. Emma goggled, mouth-agape. The pain was almost unbearable. She fell on her knees and lifted her gaze. Regina was standing in front of her, still, staring at her, a sword in her hand. Its tip was dripping red.  
Their eyes met.  
The darkness swallowed the world.

Rumors woke her up. People were shouting at other people, nervousness making the air creak. It took her a bit to recognize her father's voice. Whale? Yes, that was Whale's. Henry's. Wait, what the hell was doing he there?  
Emma's eyes snapped open. She felt like if someone was sitting on her chest, but there was none. She tried to breath deeper, but an itching pain stopped her. She gazed down at her belly, naked and wrapped. All she was wearing was her bra and her jeans. Bloodstained. She felt nauseated, but held on.  
With a quick look around she found herself alone in the hospital room. The voices came from outside, beyond the glass wall. David was arguing with Whale, but the reason was a mystery. Henry was watching them, probably trying to make them stop. No, he was angry, too. What the hell? Emma raised a hand and weakly waved at them, trying to get their attention. God, Henry shouldn't be there. Her heart sped up. She felt tears in her eyes, but kicked away the memory. She bit her bottom lip and gazed at the ceiling, winking to dry her eyes. There was an explanation. _She_ would never do it without a reason. _She_ was her friend.  
The room's door was thrown open and the three men walked in.  
Henry ran to her and hugged her, not too tight. Emma managed to smile.  
«Hey, kid…»  
The teen straightened his back and stared at her. His eyes were red. He had cried.  
«Mom…»  
Emma forced herself to keep smiling and hold back the tears.  
«I'm fine, Henry…»  
The boy nodded and glanced down, tensed.  
Emma sighed. She took his hand, catching his gaze again.  
«Don't. Don't blame her.» she pleaded him. Her eyes filled with tears now, she couldn't help it. «There's an explanation.»  
«She almost killed you…» he whispered, pained, devastated.  
Emma let out a trembling sigh.  
«Henry, we don't know what happened…»  
«She almost killed you!» he shouted weeping. Then he turned his back at her and left.  
Emma paled. She felt her breath go faster, and so did her hertbeat. Suddenly she felt like if she wasn't able to breathe anymore.  
«Emma…?» David hesitantly called her. He made a step towards his daughter, who couldn't answer him. Whale stepped in and took his stethoscope, pushing its rounded, cold tip against Emma's warm skin, between her breasts. He listened for a few seconds while the woman struggled to breathe, moving the instrument now and then over her chest. He then put back the stethoscope around his neck.  
«Emma, you're having a panick attack. Breathe, you can do it. There's nothing stopping you. Just breathe.»  
Emma goggled at him. She clasped her own throat. The hell she could breathe.  
David crouched next to her bed and took her hand, looking in her eyes.  
«Relax, Emma, it's all right. You're fine. You're safe.» he calmly said. «Breathe with me.» he plowed on. Then the prince started taking deep, slow breaths. Emma struggled to do the same. Eventually, she did.  
David smirked at her and caressed her hair.  
«It's okay, Em. I'm here.»  
Emma suddenly burst into tears. He wrapped her in his arms, gently cradling her.  
«Mom isn't…» she whispered between the sobs. David rubbed her back.  
«I know, Sweetie. I know…»  
Emma sniffled.  
«Sorry, it's just…» She weakly pushed against her father's chest to look at his eyes. «… _She_ 's changed. How could _she_ …?»  
It took David two seconds to understand who Emma was talking about.  
«I'm sure there's an explaination. Regina came to hell and back for you, literally. It's impossible that she voluntarily hurt you. Moreover, she would never risk to loose Henry.»  
Emma gave him a grateful, moved look. He agreed with her, and that spread a warm sense of comfort around her heart.  
«I know! She's my friend!»  
David quickly smiled at her, but concern and concentration were digging wrinkles over his forehead.  
«Maybe the Queen ripped her heart out, and she's using her to hurt you. She knows you won't kill her.»  
Emma glanced away, her heart clenching.  
«Maybe, but…»  
David frowned.  
«What?»  
Emma eyed him with fear widening her eyes.  
«Why did it took so long, if it was that simple?» she asked in a lower tone, her voice trembling. « What if…?»  
The prince narrowed his cerulean eyes trying to get her.  
«Go on.»  
Emma swallowed. She was horrified just by the idea of it.  
«…W-what if she tortured her? And drove her… mad…» she whispered, shocked by her own words «… to bring her back into darkness?»  
David paled. He sighed, an alarmed expression on his face.  
«Heal yourself with magic. I need you to be able to defend yourself.» he suddenly said standing up. «I'm going to Gold.»  
Emma widened her eyes.  
«What?»  
«Emma, as much as I hate to admit it, I can't protect you from her. She's too powerful, expecially if Regina's in her power. I don't have magic, but you do. You're the Savior, Emma. You can defeat her.»  
The Savior in question stared at her father, her eyes watering.  
«I won't kill Regina, Dad.»  
The prince stared back at her, a gloomy look.  
«I've lost you because of her once, I won't do it again. If there's no other way, we must.»  
Tears ran over her cheeks.  
«David, she's Henry's mother… She's changed…»  
His face let his hesitation filter.  
«I know, Emma. I know.» he murmured. He then leaned over to kiss her head.  
«I must go now. Heal yourself, please. And run if she comes here. I'll be back in minutes.»  
Emma nodded weakly. She fet tired, exhausted, as if the conversation had sucked away all her strenght.

The shop's door flung open. The Dark One and Prince Charming faced each other.  
«If you're here to ask me how to stop the Queen, I'll tell you the same as I did your daughter: kill Regina.»  
David stepped forward. He slammed his hands on the counter, making the Dark One arch one eyebrow.  
«How rude…»  
«Regina almost killed Emma. You know something.»  
Gold pressed his lips together.  
«This, my dear, it's called an accusation, not a question.»  
«Why did she do it?» Charming almost shouted, losing his nerves.  
The Dark One shrugged.  
«Why on Earth do you think I know, exactly?»  
«We know you two are… you're involved… in a relationship.» he replied, struggling to find the words, disgust showing on his face.  
Rumplestiltskin glared at him, yet smirked.  
«We did, yes. It didn't last long though, I'm afraid.»  
Half relieved, half disappointed, David sighed.  
«Gold, please... help us. We need a weapon against her, something that won't hurt Regina… Shit, you know her since forever! How can you let her die without even blinking?»  
Again, the Dark One glowered at him.  
«Listen carefully, Prince Charming.» he snarled pointing a finger at him. «I have no interests in this story. My problems are others. Regina destroyed herself with her own hands. If she didn't go on with that silly obsession to become "good" and split herself, she wouldn't be in this situation. She knew the risks, not fully maybe, but she knew herself. So stop wasting my time for that pathetic waste of efforts and power, or I swear you'll regret it.»  
David looked into his cold eyes, disgusted. He turned and left the shop.

Regina watched her hands tremble. Tears kept streaming down her face.  
«What have I done…» she whispered again.  
The Queen giggled.  
«Seriously, Regina? Again?»  
The Mayor eyed her with hate.  
«I will destroy you.» she whispered.  
The Queen sneered.  
«Don't you say. And how, exactly?» she asked pacing towards her. She bent over, their noses almost touching. She stretched a hand and touched the chains that kept Regina's arms spread, making them tinkle.  
Regina gritted her teeth.  
«Emma will.» she growled. «She promised me she would.» she added then in a lower tone, rage darkening her eyes. The Queen laughed.  
«Alas, she'll die soon, my dear. Even if she made you remember who you think you are, we both know the truth, Regina: you are me. And I am you.»  
The Mayor stared at her own eyes, hating them.  
«I will never be you again.»  
The Queen's lips curved into a tiny smile.  
«We'll see about that...»  
She straightened her back and nodded at the other woman, tied to the wall and gagged.  
«…When you'll have to choose between the Savior and your sister.»

Emma did heal herself. The twenty minutes David took to come back to her were the longest of her life. She felt absurdly exposed, vulnerable, even with her clothes on again. Whale told her she was in shock, and that it was absolutely normal and comprehensible. Still, she couldn't wrap her mind around it. She _knew_ Regina would never hurt her, not now. And she knew that the woman who stabbed her with that sword was actually Regina, not the Queen. She had had the time to look in her eyes, and those were Regina's eyes. She looked different, though… like if something was missing inside of her. That could be her heart, of course, but Emma had already met a heartless Regina, and she never had that look. Something else was up.  
Emma looked down. Her hand wasn't shaking, but she had the worst feeling.  
She turned as she heard David come in.  
«Hey… news from Gold?»  
The prince shook his head, a bit dejected.  
«No, he… he doesn't care about Regina.»  
Emma clenched her jaws and gave her father a sad look.  
«He said we should kill her.»  
David hesitated looking in her eyes, but eventually nodded.  
«Henry?» she asked then. David sighed.  
«I called him. He said he wants to stay alone, and that he's safe and we don't have to worry.»  
Emma pressed her lips together.  
«Gotta call him.» she murmured picking her phone.  
David leaned a hand on hers.  
«Give him some time, Emma. Regina… The Queen won't hurt him.»  
The Savior sighed. He was right, she knew he was right, and she wanted to believe that it was for Henry, but she actually just wanted to hear his voice. She needed him.  
«He needs some time, Emma. Just give him a few hours.»  
She had to nod. Just a few hours. Okay.  
«So what do we….» she was about to ask when a thought crossed her mind. She widened her eyes. «Where is Zelena?» she asked. Her father frowned.  
«Zelena?»  
Emma grabbed the brown leather jacket wrapping his shoulders.  
«She was with me when Regina wounded me. Where is she?» And right when she was saying that, she realized another thing. Regina could have killed her. She could pierce her heart instead than her spleen. And she could plunge that sword deeper. Emma gazed at her father with big, watery eyes.  
«She has Zelena. She wanted me to bring her there. It's my fault.»  
David goggled.  
«What? Emma, what are you…?»  
«The Queen wants to use Zelena to force Regina to kill me, so that she will become evil again. And I just helped her.» she said with dread and horror.  
David suddenly understood.  
«She will make her choose.»  
Emma nodded weeping.

Three days later

Emma walked slowly but with determination on the short-trimmed leaves. She was wearing her red jacket. It made her feel more confident.  
She crunched in her hands the Queen's letter. _Meet me at my vault. Alone. R._ Emma clenched her jaws. She knew it wasn't Regina who sent her that letter. It was a trap, but it didn't matter. She needed to know. She just couldn't wait anymore.  
Soon the vault was standing grey and creepy a few steps away. She hesitated, but there was no trace of the protection spell anymore. So she walked in, downstairs.  
Emma goggled.  
She ran at the woman tied up to the wall with thick chains. With a simple spell she freed her. Zelena took off the gag and stared at her with her eyes wide open.  
«It's a trap, go!»  
A deep, burning laughter made them turn. Emma swallowed and stepped back, covering Zelena with her own body.  
The Queen was watching them with an amused, devilish smirk on her face. Her dress was black, majestic, huge. Just for a moment, like once before, Emma wandered how could she even breath in that thing. But it was just a moment. Then her hands lightened with magic that flashed towards the Queen. For a moment the light was unbearable, blinding, then another laughter broke the silence.  
«Seriously, Swan? Did you really think that the spell that _I_ taught you would kill me?»  
«I don't want to kill you.»  
Emma's voice was trembling, hesitating. She forced herself to keep calm. She thought that she wouldn't face her because she was scared of her, because she was the Savior and could defeat her. But clearly it wasn't so.  
«Where's Regina?» she asked her.  
The Queen sneered at her.  
«Are you blind, Miss Swan? I'm right here.»  
Emma faltered, paling.  
«I'm not talking about you, I'm…»  
«I am Regina!» the brunette shouted «We've met before, Savior! When you came to Storybrooke, it was me!»  
«No!» Emma growled in response, taking a step towards her. «I know Regina, and you're not her! You're nothing like her! You're nothing at all! You're just a shadow!»  
The Queen bursted into laughter.  
«You think you know us, Savior?» she laughed. Then her face changed drastically, becoming a mask of hate, her eyes darken than ever. «You know nothing. She's me, I am her.» A smile, so slow to be creepy, curved her lips painted in dark red. «That's why you'll die.»  
Emma shook her head. She could feel the panic spring from the Queen's words, fast and thick, heavy. She moved her palms towards her, ready to attack if necessary.  
«I know she won't hurt me…»  
The brunette tilted her head.  
«Sure, that's why you're about to attack me… Perhaps, after all, you're not so idiotic to forget how does it feel to be stabbed…»  
Emma shivered at that memory, but didn't move.  
«Where is she?» she asked again using all her strenght to keep calm.  
The Queen's smile froze her.  
«Turn around.»  
Emma lowered her hands. She did it, slowly, feeling her legs weak.  
Regina was there. She was staring at her, standing less than a step away. Her gaze was empty.  
Emma made the step that separated them and instinctively hugged her. Regina stood still, without reacting.  
The Savior took her by her shoulders and shook her.  
«Regina, we must leave! Can you hear me? 'Gina…»  
The brunette kept her eyes on hers, silent.  
«Emma…» Zelena tried to say, but Emma didn't listen to her.  
«Come on, Regin…» Emma stopped in the middle of the sentence. A sword, that sword, had appeared in Regina's right hand. Emma put her hand on her and pushed with all her forces to stop her from lifting the weapon. She locked gaze with her again.  
«I know you don't want to do this, Regina, I know it's her!» she frantically exclaimed. Regina was strong, more than expected, and she was starting to lift the blade. Emma put her weight on her hands, and so slowed down the movement. «Please, please, listen to me!» she shouted, her eyes full of tears. «I know you, Regina! You don't want to kill me! I'm your friend!»  
Despite Emma's efforts, the brunette was winning. The sword was dangerously moving towards Emma's belly. She glanced at Zelena, and found out that she was tied up and gagged again.  
The fireball hit her from the side, and threw he against the wall. She cried, her right shoulder invaded by a burning pain. The jacket had protected her, but not that much. She watched her shoulder: a big burning, deep and painful was visibile under the teared red leather. She lokked at the Queen, who was grinning. Now she knew why she wasn't afraid to face her: she could handle one, but she could never fight against two of them. Emma sighed and leaned her head against the wall, letting the tears flow. She stared at Regina. She was staring back at her. There was something in her eyes now. Something similar to sadness.  
Emma gave her a weak smile.  
«I get it, Regina.» she murmured weeping. «Just take care of Henry.»  
The brunette blinked repeatedly, rapidly.  
«Henry…» she repeated in a whisper.  
«Kill her, Regina. Otherwise, Zelena will die. Slowly.»  
The redhead tried to say something, but the gag impeded her to do it. Emma glanced at her.  
«It's okay, don't worry.» she told her with a hint of voice. She turned back to eye Regina. Her heart was hammering powerfully inside her chest. She looked into her eyes. More that the fear, and pain, she felt guilty. It was her fault. She should have saved her.  
Regina stepped forward, approaching the Savior. Staring at her. Emma saw her eyes water.  
«She's family, Regina, I get it, really…» Emma continued, struggling to keep her voice firm. She was about to say something else when Regina spoke for the first time.  
«You're family too.» she whispered, her eyes watering. Emma goggled, everyone did.  
Regina gave her a brief, sad smirk that said "I'm sorry", then turned to watch herself, her worst half. The Queen was gritting her teeth in anger.  
«You're a useless waste of power!» she yelled «I trusted you! You betrayed me, you betrayed yourself!» Her eyes started to get wet, too, with much surprise by two of the three other women inside the vault. «How could you do this to me? To us? We were one, and you threw me away like garbage just to make those idiots proud of you? How pathetic are you, Regina?!» the Queen spat, her voice so loud to make her veins protrude under her skin.  
«I'm sorry…» Regina replied in a whisper, weeping, her voice trembling. Emma and Zelena stared at her, astonished. «…I was weak, I know. I've made a mistake.»  
The Queen looked surprised, too. Her rage diminished.  
Regina made a few steps towards her.  
«I should have never torn you from me.» she continued, some tears silently falling over her cheeks. The Queen made a step back, but Regina approached her and took her face in her hands, making her goggle.  
«We are one.» Regina whispered looking in her own eyes. «I am you.»  
The Queen's face contorted like in pain for a moment, then a smile, bright and sincere, sweet even, crept up her lips.  
That sparkle of light was enough. Her figure slowly faded away, the resulting mist _entering_ Regina like a ghost. The bunette closed her eyes during the whole process, tears streaming down her face.

Silence.  
Regina was still, and so were Emma and Zelena, frozen by what they had just seen. What would that lead to? What would Regina do now?  
The woman's back was everything they could see of her. Her head was low, her back tensed, her arms dropped to her side as the Queen had disappeared.  
Regina opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, staring at the grey floor. Grey. Nor white, nor black. Her lips moved, drawing the tiniest smirk on her face, despite the tears. She could feel _her_. Like a void threatening to swallow her heart. But she knew it wouldn't happen, not now, not with Henry, Emma, Zelena and the others with her. She waved a hand in the air as she was turning to face two of the three most important women in her life, freeing her sister from her own magic. They were staring at her with their eyes wide open, evidently anxious to understand what was in her mind now that she was all together again. She rolled her eyes sighing.  
«Oh, come on, are you really still afraid of me?» she asked them.  
The two women shared a glance, then stared back at her.  
Emma stood up with difficulty, helped by Zelena. The witch healed her in a moment.  
«I thought you knew how to heal yourself…» the redhead spat. Emma gave her a glare.  
«I know how, I'm just tired.» she mumbled, gazing then at Regina.  
«How are you feeling?» she inquired then, that oh-so-familiar worried look on her face that made her look like a Labrador puppy. Regina had to hold back a smile, the usual warmth that that worry brought wrapping her heart.  
«I'm fine.» she sighed. Then she thought about it. It was true. Sure, she felt guilty for having stabbed Emma, and mistreated her sister, but she felt really, really fine. Relieved, proud… It was so strange. That's why she was smiling so widely to make them frown in confusion. «I'm fine.» she repeated.  
Both of them seemed to relax, even if Zelena gave her an angry glance.  
«You could even say "I'm sorry for tying you and gagging you and attempting at your life, my beloved sister".» she grunted.  
Regina laughed, but nodded.  
«You're right. And, I _am_ sorry.» she added, looking in her bright blue eyes. The witch seemed gratified, and conceded her a smile. Regina turned her head to look into Emma's eyes. «Emma…» she began pacing towards her, but the Savior stopped raising a hand, showing her her palm.  
«It's okay, Regina. I know you didn't want to.»  
The brunette smiled gratefully at her, and the blonde glanced down awakardly, embarassed by something the Mayor couldn't fathom.  
«If you don't mind, I'd rather go home and take a long, warm bath while you two make eyes.» Zelena said tidying her hair and starting to walk towards the exit under the two women's flabbergasted stares.  
«What?!» Regina asked while Emma complained: «I don't make eyes!» with a childishly annoyed tone. They were both blushing though, and Zelena didn't miss to notice it. With a disgusted shake of her head she dismissed their objections.  
«Whatever. I have a daughter to raise. Goodbye.» she grumbled before disappearing inside her green smoke.  
All Emma and Regina could do was share a stare. An embarassed, guilty stare, despite both of them were desperately pretending a "she's-out-of-her-mind" look.  
«I, uh… We…» Emma cleared her throat and glanced down. She put her hands in the pocket of her blue jeans. «…We'd better go to Henry. We should explain him what happened….»  
Regina nodded, relieved and terrorized at the same time. She really, _really_ nedded to see him, and hug him, but she knew inside her that he probably hated her for having hurt Emma. God, she hated herself for doing it, too.  
«Yes. Let's go.» she said and started to walk out of the vault, but after a couple of steps Emma stopped her.  
«'Gina, wait!» she exclaimed, making her turn with enough surprise to make her frown. Lately, she always called her like that. And, uncomprehensibly, she liked it. She shouldn't, like, really, the short version of her name sucked. But still, only Emma and Zelena would call her Gina. Zelena did it mostly to mock her, but Emma… it looked to be just natural with her. Like if she was so used to say her name that she had adsorbed a part of it, and kept it safe. Regina shook her head, confused by her own thoughts, feeling silly.  
«I… I'm sorry.»  
The Mayor focused on the blonde again. What, sorry?  
«Sorry?» she asked, confused more than ever. Emma's puppy eyes, those she always showed when she felt guilty, were staring at her. The Savior nodded.  
«Yes. I… I failed. I should have saved you, but I didn't. I tried, but I couldn't. All I could do was make things worse.» she said, never leaving her eyes.  
Regina went back on her steps, approaching the younger woman. She leaned her hand on her shoulder, squeezing it a little.  
«Emma, none could save me. It had to be me. It was my problem, I had created it. I had to save myself. There was no other way.»  
But Emma's eyes were filling with unexplainable tears. Regina frowned again, worried.  
«Emma…»  
«I know you're right. I know it, really.» she smirked making a step back, breaking the contact. «It's just… I…» she was stammering, struggling to find the words evidently.  
«Emma, relax, it's over. I'm fine.»  
«Yes! I know!» Emma shouted, startling her. Regina raised her eyebrows, surprised.  
«Emma…» she repeated, breathing to keep calm. «… I know that all this "Savior" thing stressed you, but, really, you don't have to….»  
«I actually have to save you all, Regina! That's exactly the point! I might be the Savior, but I'm useless when it's about you! And I don't get it! I always make things worse, and I don't understand why! I can't accept it! I can't lose you!» she poured out.  
Regina stared at her, speechless, while she realized what she just said. Emma blinked repeatedly, gazing down, blushing. Oh, if she just didn't do it… Regina, she could have blamed the stress, the fear, their weird friendship for those words. She was her only friend after all, the only one Emma could talk to freely, without shame, or fear to be judged. Emma herself did point that out, in that same room. They were friends. That unmistakable feeling, anger, so out of place in that context, burned once again in her chest at that thought. But still, they were friends. Only friends. And, yes, for how painful and destroying it could have been to loose one another, friends do survive to such a thing. And, as said, it could have been the stress, the tiredness ( it was pretty clear that Emma didn't sleep since… the day the Queen kidnapped her?), the fear to be killed by her, her friend, the fact that she hurt her, not only phisically…  
But Emma was blushing. She was avoiding her gaze, and she was _blushing_.  
«Emma…» she called her, softly, something just a little louder than a whisper. Emma glanced at her. Regina's heart was beating fast, faster than she thought possible. Like that day. The day she met her. Oh, yes, she was afraid that day, terrorized. All she could think was that she couldn't loose Henry. That that woman was a threat, that she could destroy everything she had worked so hard to have, and that she couldn't let her do it, not after everything she had sacrificed to get her happy ending. Except that she had never felt happy in Storybrooke, apart from the few years with Henry, when he was too young to realize who she really was. Her. The Evil Queen. She still was her at the time, that day, the day Emma Swan crushed into her life and turned it upside down. And challenged her. And believed her. And saved her. Many, many times.  
«'Gina… are you okay?» Emma was asking, a worried look on her face. Only thanks to it Regina realized that she was weeping. With an inner, astonished laughter, she dried her face, smiling at the woman.  
«Yes, Emma. I'm fine. I'm more than fine.» She smiled once again, confusing the blonde. «I just realized a thing.» she plowed on, unable to hide the happiness she was finally able to feel. Emma was visibly disoriented.  
«Well… looks like a good thing…» she tried to comment, watching her like if she was about to turn into a unicorn or something similar.  
Regina let out a brief yet liberating laughter.  
«It is, it is.» she replied, stepping further. They were close now, again. Emma eyed her in surprise.  
«What…?»  
She didn't have the time to complete the sentence. Regina didn't give her. She instead grabbed the thick red leather of her jacket, pulled her close and pressed her lips against hers, kissing her idiotic, messy, annoying Savior, at last.  
When she pulled back, she had to wait before that Emma opened her eyes. Regina smiled at her astonishment, but more at her red cheeks, and wet eyes.  
«I love you.» she confessed, after all those years, after all they've been through.  
Emma needed more air, it was evident, but she didn't move. She looked in her eyes, hers were enormous, she even panicked for a moment, but she didn't move.  
«I love you too.» she said in a shy and fearful whisper.  
But when Regina smiled, she smiled too, and another kiss combined their hearts together.


End file.
